<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rules of Engagement by Notawriterjustalurker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294965">The Rules of Engagement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notawriterjustalurker/pseuds/Notawriterjustalurker'>Notawriterjustalurker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Sex, Drinking, F/M, First Time, Flirting, Humor, Idiots in Love, Post-Season/Series 03, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:41:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notawriterjustalurker/pseuds/Notawriterjustalurker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen and Matt celebrate Foggy and Marci's engagement.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Murdock/Karen Page</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Rules of Engagement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Times are weird and scary in the world right now so I hope you guys will find some steamy escapism in this 😂❤️ big love from the UK</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Oh</em> Marci it's beautiful" Karen beamed as she studied the ring on Marci's finger.</p><p>"He did good didn't you foggy bear?" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and Karen sniggered - she was pretty sure she would never get over the absurdity of that nickname.</p><p>"Do you have a date?" She asked.</p><p>"No, but we were thinking as soon as possible, seems silly to wait right?"</p><p>"Before she changes her mind" Foggy jested, "I mean look at her - I'm way out of my depth here."</p><p>"To Mr and Misses Nelson then." Matt said fondly raising his beer, their four glasses clinking across the table.</p><p>***</p><p>Although their engagement had not come as a surprise to anyone it had still been a good excuse for a celebration serving as a welcome break from their caseload that had had them working overtime for the passed few weeks. Matt had booked the four of them a table at one of the local burger places, it was pleasantly bustling and the atmosphere was good - they had their own booth in the corner with a prepaid tab, a dangerous thing if they let it be - Karen was sat in the corner with Matt beside her, Marci and Foggy were opposite them, it was cosy, informal and she wasn't going to lie, it felt like a double date, everyone seemed to be in high spirits, even Matt, and she was pleased to be close to him.</p><p>"You two are a good looking couple aren't you?" Marci announced loudly across the table causing Karen to glance over at Matt awkwardly.</p><p>"I don't know, are we?" Matt replied, deadpan and abruptly enough to jolt Karen into laughter.</p><p>"<em>Jesus</em> Matt."</p><p>"<em>Wow</em> Matt." </p><p>"Sorry" he shrugged.</p><p>"Anyway I'm fairly certain it's all Karen."</p><p>She felt her cheeks flush at his casual compliment.</p><p>Marci gasped, "ohh so are you <em>two</em>?.." </p><p>"Marci." Foggy interjected, "stop interrogating my attractive friends, and slow down on the wine" he slid the glass away from her.</p><p>"Oh they don't mind."</p><p>"We're just friends" Karen clarified, and Marci neither looked satisfied nor convinced by her assurances, Karen taking a long swig from the beer bottle in a attempt to hide the rosiness in her cheeks. A moment later the food arrived and she was grateful of the distraction as they tucked in and began chatting about old collage days and wedding plans.</p><p>"It goes without saying but I'll be saving the best stories for the speech." </p><p>Foggy chuckled with a mouth full of fries, "As long as you don't tell her any before we actually get hitched."</p><p>Matt laughed, "Marci, I have to warn you - back in his prime this man would do anything for $5 and a bottle of Jack's, it's indecent, really."</p><p>"Look at you!" He pointed, "pretending like you weren't involved."</p><p>"Ah. Guilty by association maybe. Involved? No." he quipped.</p><p>"And the skinny dipping in third year?" Foggy raised an eye brow. </p><p>The words immediately caught Karen's attention, Marci's too.</p><p>"Oh <em>Matt</em> I didn't have you down as the type." She gave Matt's forearm a flirtatious squeeze over the table.</p><p>"Very mature Foggy." He said as he loosened his tie, "I'm sure no one here wants to hear about that." </p><p>"Uh.. I do" Marci chimed. </p><p>"Yeah me too" Karen echoed, highjacking Marci's seemingly harmless appreciation for Matt's athestic.</p><p>"Oh come on Matt this has to be good for your ego, tell em' the story" Foggy teased.</p><p>Matt shook his head, "Coercion. That's what this is." And Karen was sure she could almost see him blushing.</p><p>"We'll get it out of you one day" Karen put a playful hand on his thigh. His legs were firm and warm beneath the tight fabric of his suit trousers and she immediately felt that warm buzz of adrenaline at the base of her spine that always surfaced when she was close to him.</p><p>***</p><p>As the night drew on Marci and Foggy drifted in and out of their seats. Marci was quite the socialite - people often recognising her and stopping to congratulate the happy couple. They'd been at the bar a long while chatting, leaving Karen and Matt alone at the booth and even though they were in a crowded bar, surrounded by people, without the presence of Marci and Foggy opposite them she found it to be quite secluded in the darkened corner. It wasn't a bad view from where she was sitting either - Matt was wearing a white shirt and a black tie, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, no glasses - he must have freshly shaven too because his stubble was shorter and she found his lips looked particularly kissable in the dim light.</p><p>"I think you might be right you know." Karen gloated.</p><p>"Right about what?"</p><p>"That it's all me."</p><p>Matt laughed, "well I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true." She found herself leaning against him playfully, she couldn't resist touching him - whatever she could get away with would do, "Alright.. what do you want?" She laughed.</p><p>"I'm serious. You're.. uh..raising a few heart rates tonight-"</p><p>Karen bit her lip. She wanted to ask whether she raised his heart rate - and why tonight? Was it what she was wearing? She'd thought she'd dressed pretty conservatively considering, deciding on a simple pair of black high waist jeans and a halter neck top that scooped low in the back, she wasn't wearing a bra..maybe he knew? She was suddenly feeling a little exposed at the thought.</p><p>"<em>Who's</em> heart rate?" She prodded curiously.</p><p>Matt pointed in the direction of the table across from them where a man was sat facing her, opposite what she assumed was his girlfriend. </p><p>"Now obviously I don't want to inflate your sense of self too much so I'll keep the rest a secret."</p><p>"Oh.. well I appreciate the concern but er... If you're interested.. he's not my type." </p><p>"Oh,<em> I know</em>." Matt said smugly.</p><p>"Modesty is one of your best qualities, do you know that?" </p><p>He let her have that one. Raising his brows as he finished off the last of his beer.</p><p>Karen craned her neck to check whether the pool table in the corner was free. "How about a rematch then?" She gestured for him to shuffle out of the booth, sliding sideways up against his thighs.</p><p>"Hang on.. you wanna play pool so I have to pretend to let you win again?" He taunted. She ignored him, choosing to encourage him to walk in front of her so she could get a shameless view of his ass.</p><p>***</p><p>They moved around eachother as they played, Karen pretending to guide him while he hit shot after shot with ease and when it was her turn she felt his gentle hand on her waist, a subtle but electric touch, enough to thoroughly distract her but not enough to stop her from winning.</p><p>"Well would you look at that" she said smugly.</p><p>"Uh.. what's that you said earlier about modesty?"</p><p>"False modesty is just another way to lie Matt."</p><p>"Ahh. Those are some wise words.." he slipped an arm around her waist, his fingers grazing the bare skin of her back, "but the way everyone else here sees it, you've just beaten a blind guy at pool - no one's impressed Karen."</p><p>She snorted, slapping his chest with her hands.</p><p>"Well <em>I</em> know your secrets." she whispered, her finger lingering under his chin.</p><p>"Not all of them."</p><p>"Oh yeah?"</p><p>And he was close enough that she could feel his breath on her lips, feel the heat of his body pressed against her side -</p><p>"Hey love birds!" The slur of Foggy's voice was jarring. "Me and my beautiful fiancé are heading home to make sweet sweet - " </p><p>"Woah! - <em>Okayy</em> Foggy we get it- " Matt cringed holding his hands up. Karen couldn't help but laugh.</p><p>They said their goodbyes, Marci insisting that she hug everyone before she left. Karen watching as Foggy hailed a cab outside, unsure of whether it still felt appropriate to stay out now that it was just her and Matt, god knows she wanted to. </p><p>"We can stay for a bit?" Matt proposed, reading her mind.</p><p><em>Yes yes yes </em>she thought. Time alone with him. Even if it wasn't alone - not really, but it would do.</p><p>She slid back into her seat and into the darkened corner, Matt chosing to fall in beside her, spreading his legs comfortably under the table and making her suddenly hyper aware of her body and it's proximity to his while they talked and laughed and the alcohol swilled in her head. Tonight the rush she was feeling was somehow familiar but new at the same time - she remembered feeling like this when her and Matt had first met but she hadn't known him then, and they understood eachother so much better now.</p><p>"So uh.. now thats it's just us two.." Karen trailed off as Matt's ears pricked up, "are you gonna tell me about the skinny dipping incident? Because I'd be interested in hearing about that."</p><p>Matt laughed running his hands through his hair, "Definitely all Foggy's idea."</p><p>"Huh uh..."</p><p>"Not really as sexy as it sounds either." </p><p>Karen tried to bite back the smile that formed just hearing the word sexy come out of his mouth, "who said it sounded sexy?" She pretended not to care, not to react, but he was bound to know, her heart was fluttering excitedly and she'd subconsciously made herself as available to him as possible, tilting her upper body against the corner of the booth.</p><p>"Listen, I dont know what I look like but I'm telling you, it was <em>cold</em> that night.." he raised his eyebrows, "I gotta hand it to Foggy though, he makes a great life guard."</p><p>"Life guard?" She questioned.</p><p>"Yeah.. well apparently being blind makes you a weak swimmer.. It doesn't by the way."</p><p>Everything he was saying was making her laugh tonight. She was so giddy, she was under his spell, and he wasn't doing anything other than being himself but she felt like she was only thing that mattered. "If anyone can make drowning look good it's you, Matt." </p><p>He licked his lips, "Ah shucks. Thank you - does sorta sound like you're flirting with me now though Karen.."</p><p>"What if I am?" She blushed.</p><p>There was a thick heavy pause before Matt's hand brushed passed her cheek - she naturally leaned into his palm.</p><p>"Well then.. I might have to kiss you."</p><p>She exhaled shakily, "God. That sounds... <em>awful</em>."</p><p>"Yeah.. and it might be hard for me to stop."</p><p>"I guess you'll have to try and find out." She breathed.</p><p> He smiled as he closed the short distance between. It was like being a teenager again, making out in a public place with him and it was gentle at first, just his lips, plump and soft and skillful in their own right but then his tongue - <em>God</em> his tongue - he slipped it delicately over hers as he turned her head to get a little deeper pulling at her lower lip with the subtlest scrape of his teeth. And he was right, it was hard to stop. Her hands had found his stable shoulders for balance and his hand was creeping up her thigh, dipping in-between her legs and oh - how she wished she wasn't wearing jeans.</p><p>He broke away from the magnetism of her, only because they were in public, he wanted her right here, right on this table.</p><p>"Tell me what you want Karen." He wanted her to say it. He still didn't feel worthy of her.</p><p>She guided his hand even further up her thigh, opening her legs just a little, "I want you to touch me."</p><p>Matt's composure was unwavering, "Your place is closest" he said low against her lips and he really couldn't have said anything better, it was suddenly to hot in here - to crowded, to noisy.</p><p>"Lets go" she said.</p><p>****</p><p>They were kissing again as soon as they stepped inside Karens apartment.</p><p>"Where?" He breathed.</p><p>"<em>Here</em>." She said, steering him towards the couch as she unbuttoned her jeans while Matt unbuttoned his shirt, impatient to have her hands on his body.</p><p>She straddled him and he lifted her top over her head planting his hot mouth on her chest while his hands roamed her curves. It was like a dream, sitting in his lap like this - their hips rocking together, her palms on his firm chest as he kneaded her bare ass. The satisfying friction she was getting against his hardened cock through his pants was already getting her off -  she didn't care, because she was utterly drunk on him, to busy chasing the self indulgent feeling of his rough mouth on her body to be embarrassed about anything.</p><p>"Matt.. <em>please</em>.. I need -" she pleaded.</p><p>She paused, realising how little she'd thought this though, she didn't have any condoms -</p><p> "Shit, Matt..I don't have any - I didn't think.. " </p><p>"Karen...it's okay. You're on the pill?"</p><p>"Yes but -"</p><p>"Then it's okay." and she knew he trusted her, he was right to, she'd barely breathed in the direction of another man since she'd met Matt. She nodded and he began unbuttoning his pants for her - dismounting to awkwardly help strip off the rest of their clothes. When she was back in his lap they were completely naked. His skin felt scorching against her inner thighs, the scent of his hair as she ran her hand through it was intoxicating - she took him in her hand, feeling the deliciously thick feeling of his cock under her palm as she slid him against her soaking wet center. </p><p>Matt made a soft choking sound, the weight of his hands as they squeezed her hips was telling - he wanted her, and she couldn't resist looking down to watch his cock disappear as she lowered herself, the intensely satisfying stretch causing her to tip her head back in ecstasy - </p><p>"Matt..." She gasped. "You feel - <em>oh my God</em>"</p><p>His hands encouraged her to move, pulling her hips into him a little further, he could tell she was close, the sweat breaking out on her skin, her heart rate, her hitched breathing - "<em>Jesus</em> <em>Karen</em>.." he panted, loving how little he had to do for her, how just the feeling of him inside her was enough - </p><p>"You need to come so bad don't you.." </p><p>She nodded as she bit down on her lip.</p><p>"Good girl.." he rasped, "<em>fuck</em> I wanna feel it Karen. Give it to me" and she couldn't have resisted that - even if she'd wanted to.</p><p>She shamelessly clung to him as she rode it out, boundless waves of pleasure that just kept coming and coming, her body jolting in his arms as she took the last of what she needed with the slowing uncoordinated rocking of her hips.</p><p>Her lips met his as she came down from her high, she didn't know it but it had taken absolutely everything for him not to follow her over the edge -</p><p>"God<em>..Fuck</em>... Matt.. that was.." she laughed breathlessly into his shoulder. </p><p>He kissed her lazily, cradling her back -  when she was ready he shifted on top of her, exploring her body from this new position - he used a pillow to prop up her hips before slipping back inside and <em>God</em> - the angle was good - so good. She could really feel him now - every inch of him, sinking into her over and over, she was so full, so helpless under the weight and power of his body and she didn't think she'd ever hear anything sexier than the sounds he made as he struggled to hold it together for her, his breath hot and raspy at her neck, a strangled moan every now and then when the pleasure became to much until finally, he could feel that unmistakable tightening of her body building up again - She whimpered as her hands finally found their place on that ass of his, pulling him deeper, and he was weak for her, her need for him, he came hard with her, collapsing into her shoulder.</p><p>They lay there for a while, relaxing into eachother, circling her fingers through his hair until he was ready to peel himself away from her. He sat up at the end of the couch, he looked spent, but fuck, right now he was perfect. She'd never been more in love with anyone - she gave his arm a squeeze and he responded with a dopey smile that made her laugh.</p><p>"You okay sleepy head?"</p><p>"Better than okay" he mused.</p><p>"Me too" she beamed and although she'd cleaned herself up best she could, what she really needed was a hot shower.</p><p>She kissed him, leaning against his shoulder, "Matt.. I don't want you to go."</p><p>He smiled sweetly, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm yours tonight Karen. How could I not be?" He said, kissing her forehead.</p><p>And she could have cried then, her chest feeling like it might explode with happiness as she cuddled in under his arm. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>